


Sniff a Flower Then get Fucked

by WilburWillyWonker



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Wilbur Soot, Consensual Underage Sex, Dubious Consent, I am flooding the bottom wilbur tag and I'm proud, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Sex Pollen, Wilbur willy wonker strikes again!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:27:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29732469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WilburWillyWonker/pseuds/WilburWillyWonker
Summary: Wilbur gets horny from a flower but luckily Tubbo and Schlatt are there to help!(First sex pollen fic have mercy on me ye horny people🙏🙏)
Relationships: Jschlatt/Toby Smith | Tubbo, Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot, Toby Smith | Tubbo/Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot/Jschlatt/Toby Smith | Tubbo
Comments: 16
Kudos: 210





	Sniff a Flower Then get Fucked

A yawn slips out between his raised fingers as his eyes drift over the forest. The lush vegetation growing over every object always brought Wilbur back to this place. It had a certain charm to it- the moss growing on fallen logs, vines that curl down branches.

But recently Wilbur had been noticing flower buds sprouting from below the soil, eventually morphing into bright and rather vividly colourful flowers. The contrast was enough to scare him away for a bit, after all they might be toxic. 

But after a while he gained enough courage to walk up to one. The stem is velvety between his fingertips as he raises it to his nose. It was an innocent action, all he wanted was to check if it had a pretty smell.

Surprisingly despite it's pale yellow petals it smells quite comparable to lavenders, after one considerably deep whiff Wilbur feels a strong burning up his nose. He drops the flower and stumbles back, feeling the urge to sneeze but not quite being able to.

Through watery and squinted eyes he notices a dust cloud of yellow pollen slowly falling down, almost pretty in the sunlight, like inside a dusty attic.

After a while of coughing and sniffling Wilbur straightens up, feeling the burning sensation fade away. 

He'd make sure not to do that again.

Mood ruined and a runny nose Wilbur swiftly leaves the forest, following the faded gravel path back to L'manberg. He couldn't even get a break from work, that part of the forest was his safe place, and it was being overrun with flowers that hurt like a bitch.

Not pondering on the issue for long, Wilbur makes it back before dark. His heart lifts a bit at the walls that greet his return, proud, tall black bricks blocking out the setting sun.

As he walks back to his house he feels a strange sensation coil in his gut, Wilbur couldn't pinpoint what it was but it feels like butterflies. He has a moment of panic after remembering the flower– what if he was having an allergic reaction?

"Fuck… what do I do?" Wilbur curses and mutters, he had a nation to take care of! He couldn't afford to be sick. Two silhouettes in the distance interrupt his thoughts. Curious, he walls closer to them, immediately recognizing them as Schlatt and Tubbo.

They sit at a bench staring out into a nearby lake, Wilbur didn't expect to see the pair together.

As he nears he notices Schlatt's ear twitching, before he turns around to face Wilbur. Face turning from confusion to annoyance. 

"What're you doing here?" Schlatt sighs and turns his head, Wilbur chuckles and walks up to the bench, resting a hand on the cold metal.

"Went out for a walk. How about you? Why are you two out here at night?" Wilbur watches as Tubbo tenses up and looks away, ears a bright pink. Not the reaction he was expecting if he was being honest.

"We were having a rather private conversation, and I'm sure Tubbo would like to resume it, right?" Schlatt turns to stare at Tubbo, who eagerly nods and shrugs, hair falling in front of his face.

Wilbur takes the hint and goes to leave, halting in his steps as the feeling in his gut goes down to more… private parts. He feels as if he's about to faint. His body is starting to heat up, a bright red dusting his body in a heavy flush.

"Are you okay?" Schlatt grumbles and turns to face him, changing from annoyed to worried rather quickly. He quickly stands up and walks over to Wilbur, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I don't know– I- I smelled a fucking flower and now my body is acting weird!" Schlatt ushers him to sit down on the bench, pulling back once he notices the faint but evident tent building in Wilbur's pants.

"Are you fucking turned on?!" Schlatt doesn't sound disgusted, just perplexed as he crouches and looks Wilbur in the eyes. Short but heavy pants leave his parted lips, head clouded with rising lust.

"I- I don't know… why my body is reacting this way…" Wilbur manages to gasp out, holding the bench for support. He feels equally humiliated and horny, a mix of feelings he'd never experienced before.

"You smelled a  _ flower… _ ?" Schlatt cackles and his blush deepens.

"It's not a… fucking joke-!" Wilbur's tangent breaks off into a surprised moan as Schlatt palms his growing erection, a smug smirk still plastered on his lips.

"Hey Tubbo, you wanna help out Mr. President here?" Wilbur feels mortified after remembering Tubbo was witnessing all this. Maybe even more so when he sees a barely visible smile form on the child's face.

But before he can speak Schlatt keeps grinding his hand on his clothed dick, Wilbur squirms and tilts his head back, feeling all the emotions in him get clouded by desire.

"Mm- fuck," Wilbur bucks into his hand, gaining a chuckle from Schlatt. 

"Acting like a little whore, are we?" Wilbur whines, feeling himself heat up more from Schlatt's words.

Tubbo crawls off the bench and gets onto his knees, Schlatt steps back and lets Tubbo do his own thing. Another moan leaves Wilbur's lips as Tubbo fiddles with the hem of his pants, unzipping them and carefully tugging them down to his ankles.

"Ah ah, I want to hear Wilbur beg for it!" Schlatt places a hand on Tubbo's shoulder as he pulls down Wilbur's underwear, looking up with anticipation.

"F-fuck don't do this Schlatt-" Tubbo licks the top of his dick and pleasure explodes throughout his body, Wilbur moans out loud and tilts his head back, "okay! Please help me– p-please!"

"Fucking dirty slut, go ahead then, Tubbo." Tubbo parts his lips and begins to suck Wilbur off, who immediately starts writhing and whining. 

Wilbur feels a hand in his hair tug his head up, he looks up through wet eyes to see Schlatt smirking down at him. His gaze looks away but Schlatt slaps him across the cheek. Wilbur whimpers and lets out a yelp.

"Look me in the eyes, I want to see your expression when you cum." Wilbur whines, mind flicking between Schlatt as he talks and Tubbo's mouth as he fits more of Wilbur's dick inside him.

His hips buck up into Tubbo's throat, who chokes but doesn't pull back. In any normal situation he would be concerned at how efficient Tubbo was at this, but he feels himself getting closer to climaxing and can't bring himself to properly question it.

"Ah– T-tubbo I-" Tubbo seems to understand, innocent eyes peeking up at Wilbur through teary lashes and finally pushing him over the edge. He feels himself release inside Tubbo's mouth, who swallows it without spilling a drop. 

He pulls back and rubs his lips. Wilbur moans louder and squirms on the bench, his body burning and pleasure increasing. "I-it's not going away!" He whimpers and turns to his side, resting his sweating forehead on the cold bench. It gives him some relief but the rest of his body still shivers with discomfort. 

"Tubbo watch and learn." Schlatt grabs Wilbur by the sides and pulls him back so his stomach lays on the bench, body sprawled out and his head hanging off the side. Wilbur's body flinches from the sudden coldness biting at his stomach, though when his dick rubs against the freezing metal he moans through trembling lips.

Wilbur feels something press up against his ass and he pushes against it, mewls and loud pleas pouring out of his mouth. 

"I can't believe L'manberg has such a  _ dirty  _ President." Schlatt cackles and thrusts inside, sending sparks of white flashing throughout Wilbur's body and vision. His pleas turn into a mess of blabbering and moaning, unable to respond to the taunting.

If Wilbur had been thrown into an open flame he wouldn't be able to tell the difference. Schlatt's pace is ruthless, pounding into Wilbur and leaving him breathlessly whining.

"Don't stop! Please-" One particular thrust hits his sweet spot and Wilbur practically shrieks from the pleasure, drool dribbling down his chin and tears building in his eyes.

"What a good little slut."

The tears spill though he doesn't know if he's upset, too lost in his own mind. Wilbur feels himself getting closer again, and judging the now erratic thrusts from Schlatt he probably was too.

With one last cry Wilbur cums all over the bench, quickly followed by Schlatt who digs his claws into his thighs and buries himself balls deep inside Wilbur.

Surprisingly but thankfully, the burning feeling starts to dissipate, leaving Wilbur trembling and whimpering on the cold bench.

He feels a hand in his hair loosely play with the curls, a low chuckle from above. "You're adorable when you're like this, we should do this again sometime. And maybe Tubbo can get a turn with you!"

Wilbur is left a panting mess in the dark, the increasingly cold wind helping him come back to his senses. 


End file.
